


125 Hours

by Mysticmcknight



Series: Time [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-02
Updated: 2004-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answering PWP to my challenge for meeting the 125 post goal for Chakotay Fest. Sequel to 100 Days</p>
            </blockquote>





	125 Hours

Tom looked at the clock on his helm once more; he had less then an hour to go before his shift ended and he was free to meet up with his love…lover. The past five and half days were long, tedious and frustrating. Worst of all he had to work with the one who was truly responsible for it all…at least in his mind, Captain Janeway. True, he knew Chakotay didn't help matters but under the circumstances, he was, in Tom's mind anyway, totally justified…after all, the woman really 'was' interfering in their personal life. 

Tom recalled the accounts of what happened only a few days ago; they made their one hundred day mark, which they both agreed upon as their waiting period before they became sexually involved with each other. Tom smirked, as he knew he couldn't use the word intimate, as he knew both men found during this time that intimate had a whole knew meaning as they spent more and more time together, talking and simply being with each other, getting to know the other on more than one level…they became intimate after a month. In Tom's mind it only increased the intensity of their first and thanks to Janeway their only sexual encounter. 

They had just finished taking off the edge of so much lust and desire, the need to touch the other so overwhelming it was mind blowing. Tom was glad he was facing the screen as he knew the smile that was suddenly placed on his face would call attention to others, especially the Captain…well, that though helped ease his smile. Janeway was currently far from his favorite person list. At first he and Chakotay thought it pure coincident that whenever they tried to get more 'intimate' especially in a physical way…kissing mostly, later a bit of hand's roaming…Janeway always seemed to be there; either in the form of communication that needed Chakotay to do 'something' or a messenger that required 'Tom' to do something. Regardless, it resulted in their 'not' achieving their desired closeness…which Tom first though helped them achieve their 100 day waiting period. But after awhile it was getting ridiculous. It was happening way too much and frequently and even Chakotay, a patient man was near his breaking point. 

Tom was relieved when they made their 100 days, assured that Chakotay felt the same way; their relationship was 'not' simply about sexual attraction, there was real chemistry between them and they knew that the other wanted a 'real' relationship with the other. This had real 'mate for life' written all over it and both men wanted to seal the beginning of that pack that very night. Chakotay and Tom rushed to his cabin and in fear of Janeway once more, Chakotay instated a security code that only a Red Alert could override; they got the edge off, but they didn't get the chance to fully make love to one another as a Red Alert sounded. 

Tom recalled Chakotay's words: "This had 'better' be a 'real' red alert, or it'll be another 100 days before we get another chance at this, as I'll be in the brig for assaulting a Captain." Chakotay had charged out to the bride along with Tom to see what the Red Alert was and to his personal horror…it was an 'unscheduled' drill…by no other…Janeway. 

Tom felt his fists opening and closing with anger and frustration as he continued to recall what happened, as he saw the anger in Chakotay's face…

"What the 'hell' is going one," Chakotay snarled at Janeway, forgoing the fact that it was 'supposed' to be a drill. 

Janeway turns a cold glare toward her First Officer, "It's a drill, Commander, take a seat." 

"Like hell it is," Chakotay snarled. 

Tom could see the fury in his lover's face and knew that it probably wasn't helping that he shared the same sediment at the moment; at least he had enough sense to keep his mouth shut

"Commander…" Janeway warned. 

"There was 'no' drill scheduled for today and we 'both' know it," Chakotay continued, his anger getting the best of him at present. 

"Command staff as well as the rest of the crew has to be kept on their toes, Commander," Janeway replied coolly, her eyes sparking with contained fury, matched only by Chakotay's. 

"Oh I bet," Chakotay snarled. 

"We will 'discuss' this later, 'Commander'," Janeway growled, her drill already in the dumps by this 'delay'. "Take a seat Commander, Lieutenant," she ordered. 

"You're damn right we are," Chakotay growled back, as he nodded for Tom to take his station. 

Tom didn't get two feet before he heard Janeway's voice. "Stand down Red Alert…Tuvok, you have the bridge," she snarled. "Commander…my office…now," she fumed and Tom turned to see she was livid…as was Chakotay.

Tom watched Chakotay enter the Captain's ready room and since there was no more drill and he no longer needed, waited to see what would happen…

Tom took a deep slow silent breath to steady his nerves as he came back to the present and looked at his clock once more…half an hour left. He didn't know what exactly went on in there, but the final result was Chakotay being confined to quarters for five days…no visitors! Tom wanted to go first thing this morning, but having pulled 'another' double shift, one on the bridge, another in Sickbay, he was tired and overslept, just getting up in time to make his shift without being late. The last thing he wanted or needed was to give the Captain a reason to hold him longer or worse give him extra duty or something. He was more convinced than ever that she was out to ruin their relationship; well he damn well wouldn't let her. 

Tom was grateful it was a 'dull' shift, for that allowed him to do what needed to be done and mentally summarize his report to his relief before hand, so he didn't have to waste anytime on the bridge that he could be using to spend with his lover. The next time he looked at the time, he smiled; his relief would be here any moment. He heard the sounds of the turbolift doors opening and gave a slight look, it was Betaheart. Once Rick made his way over, Tom stood up and gave over the helm and gave his 'quick' report. He then turned to Tuvok who nodded his dismissal and headed to the turbolift…he almost made it. 

Janeway had come on to the bridge before he could step into the lift and called to him. With a deep internal sigh, he turned to face her. "Yes, Captain?" 

"I need you to report to Sickbay," she stated easily. 

"Captain, I've pulled four double shifts already…" he protested, as he knew he was pretty much alone in this department of double duty. 

"Lieutenant, the Doctor is running some important experiments and requested some assistance…that would be you. Now report to Sickbay, Lieutenant." 

"Captain…" he tried once more.

"That's an order, Lieutenant," she glared before moving to her seat. 

"Yes…Ma'am," he replied, knowing it was the 'only' cut he could give and get away with, as he knew she didn't like it and turned and entered the lift. His mind was filled with anger and now more than ever, he was sure Janeway well and truly was interfering with their life. "To hell with it," he snarled and asked the computer for Chakotay's location…his quarters. 

*********

Chakotay called for his visitor to enter, hoping it was his Tommy, whom he missed with a passion. Seeing it was, he moved to greet him, "Tom," he smiled, knowing all the love he felt for the young man was in his smile and his eyes as he knew he couldn't hide it. He was so filled with Tom's presence that he didn't notice anything was wrong as he wrapped the slim firm body in his arms and held him tightly, while leaning in to taste deeply of the sweet nectar of his beloved's lips. 

"Oh Chakotay," Tom moaned out between the puffs of air that barely escaped the searing kiss he was receiving. "I missed you so much," he added as he closed his eyes and arched his neck, giving his lover free access to it, as he kept his eyes close so he could feel the intensity of his lover's moist hot lips blaze a trail over his skin. 

"I've missed you too, Tommy," Chakotay replied between kisses, as he lightly nipped and kissed his beloved's neck, cheek, mouth. 

Tom had intended this to be just a 'short visit' before heading to Sickbay, but with Chakotay so close, his scent overpowering, his heat overwhelming and the desire to be filled by him on overload, his brain shut down. The fact that he was even talking was proof that he did indeed have an autopilot. "Make love to me…now," he demanded, then pressed his mouth over his lover's and devoured it with a hunger born of passion denied far too long. 

Chakotay couldn't argue either, as it was all he thought about…mostly, that of taking his young beautiful lover to his bed and making full claim of him in the most primal of ways. Hearing his lover's words was the last straw; he would do as the both wanted. He bent his knees slightly and in one motion had Tom fully in his arms, the kiss never broken as he carried his mate to his bedroom. 

Once on the bed, the two men wrestled, more for purchase then not, as they struggled to touch and merge while at the same time, removed the flimsy barriers that prevented them from fully touching. It was nothing short of a miracle that no clothing had been destroyed in the process. Soon both men were naked and clung to each other so tightly that it was questionable if even air could slip between them. 

"I need you," Tom almost sobbed, the need to merge with his lover almost painful. "I need you in me," he added before once more devouring his lover's lips as he arched his arch dripping cock against his lover's. 

Chakotay having anticipated their union had prepared for it so that when his primitive brain wanted it, he could find the lubricant with ease and no need for deep thought; he knew it would be impossible with his Tommy hot and naked before him…and he was right. He reached under the pillow and pulled out the lubricant and if he had been aware of his actions in full, he'd have been amazed that he single handedly got the cap off and gathered some on his right hand, which he was now reaching down between Tom's thighs to reach his desired goal. 

Tom gasped at the feel of the gel, even if it was room temperature, for it was slightly unexpected as well as welcomed; it meant he was going to get what he wanted. He spread his thighs more, giving his Tay more access to his opening and was rewarded by the feel of a thick gelled finger slipping into him. "Oh yes," he panted. "Yes, more…please, Tay," he begged. 

"Shh, baby, soon, very soon," Chakotay soothed and promised. At this point he didn't care if there really was a Red Alert, he was fucking his Tommy. He moved to Tom's shoulder and once more started biting and sucking on the mark he had left a few days ago; excited and pleased that Tom didn't heal it as it was 'his' mark and it seemed Tom wanted it as much as he did…Tommy was 'his'! 

Chakotay didn't want to hurt Tom and was glad that both of them had had male lover's before, for if Tom had been a virgin, he would 'not' be able to rush this step of preparing Tom, and in the state they both were in, they both needed passed this point achingly fast. He slipped in a second finger and scissored Tom's entrance, all the while sucking on Tom's shoulder, deepening his claim to his Tommy, and running a soothing hand across Tom's slick with sweat side. 

"Please…I'm ready…" Tom gulped, air becoming difficult to get as his body was so primed and ready. 

Normally Chakotay would wait, but he too was lost in the feral haze of matting…it was time! He lifted up and met the black eyes of his mate, who also knew it was time as he shifted in between his Tommy's legs. He still had some sense left and grabbed a pillow and placed under his lover's hips moments before pressing his cock to Tommy's entrance. The temptation to just plunge in was overwhelming, but he still tried to hold back, not wanting to hurt his love. 

Tom could barely comprehend that Chakotay was moving slowly into his body…that just wouldn't do. He needed his mate and he needed him now! He reached up and dug his fingers into Chakotay's bronze broad shoulders and slammed himself down upon his lover's dick and shouted with the pain and pleasure he had been so longing for. "FUCK, YES!" 

Somewhere in the back of Chakotay's brain he wanted to ask if Tom was okay, but the heat of his velvety passage had melted the last of his brain cells and he was filled with rut of matting. He grabbed firmly the slim ivory hips, no concern of the bruises his fingers might leave and started to slip back and then slam into his mate, determined to claim him once and for all…for all time. 

Kissing, foundling…all were out, as the room filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin along with grunts and moans of animalist pleasure, as Chakotay beat out an unnatural rhythm as he fucked Tom fast and hard; only the connection between their legs the only constant, as Tom's hands gripped the sheets his head thrashing as he continued to scream out his pleasure, while Chakotay's glistening bronze body glowed like fire as his eyes closed, his face taunt, while his hips pumped with a passion in an out of his mate's body. 

Soon the grunts that filled the room formed a recognizable sound…a word…Mine! Then there was another word to join the chant…Yes! Both words repeated as often as breath would allow between sobs of desire and cries of passion. Suddenly the chant became faster and stronger on the bronze beat's part, "Mine, Mine, Mine," it growled with determination that begged no quarrel. The Ivory white wanton below him agreed with equal certainty. Then the air filled with a scream and the chant words changed… 

"TOMMY!

"CHAKOTAY!" 

Then there was nothing but the gasping of air as both men lay panting, Chakotay having some tiny sense to fall to Tom's left when he collapsed. 

"I love you, Tommy," Chakotay panted, as he reached an arm to pull his mate closer, using the last bit of energy he had left. 

"And I you," Tom whispered, his body shutting down, having known the pure bliss of consummation of their union…it was done, they were one, regardless of Janeway or anyone else. He felt the sweetness of oblivion on the outskirts of his mind as sleep was taking hold, knowing he was safe in his beloved's arms where he belonged and always would. 

"Janeway to Lieutenant Paris" 

"Oh fuck," both men growled, out of frustration and knowing anticipation. 

THE END


End file.
